


No Footsteps On The Ground

by sapphire2309



Series: fire [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana knows she really shouldn't be thinking about Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Footsteps On The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of The Merry Month of Masturbation. Because why the hell not? :D I spent April focused on poetry with (Inter)National Poetry Writing Month in full swing. May's for you guys.  
> Title's from I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. (anyone who's read my depression related posts, don't freak out!! I'm okay. Just listening to this song for the story.)  
> In my head, this is part of the verse I set up in [Get With The Program](http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/63409.html), (which I think I'm going to call the Fire'Verse) but waaaaay in the past. Because apparently I can't get that verse out of my brain now. This is allllll my own fault btw XD. I love this dark messed up shit. Though the Diana/Sara romance plot is probably the (only) ray of sunshine in this thing. Along with, you know, the eventual rescue. (Eventual. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.)  
>  **Disclaimer:** White Collar is Jeff Eastin's brainchild. Not mine.  
> 

Diana knows she really shouldn't be thinking about Sara. She's Neal's girlfriend. And Neal's a friend. A fairly good one, at that, despite the inherent risk. Which makes her _off limits_.

Sara probably isn't even _into_ girls.

And yet, despite all of these very sensible reasons to find wank fodder elsewhere, Diana finds herself slipping her hand into her underpants with Sara firmly fixed in her mind (the poise of her neck, her sharp smile, the light in her eyes).

So many reasons...

A sharp, pained gasp escapes her lips, and tears leak out of her tightly scrunched eyes.

What is _wrong_ with her today? It's not the first time she's masturbated to the thought of a straight girl. She's usually fine with them being off limits.

Usually.

She looks down at her hand. "Traitor," she says.

A few more tears escape. She sighs, exhausted, and flips over into the loving embrace of her pillow.

If she's going to cry this out, she may as well do it right.


End file.
